


I want you to be my business

by TheGingerSnap



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect 3, get some fucking sleep shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGingerSnap/pseuds/TheGingerSnap
Summary: Shepard isn't sleeping again, and if she won't take care of herself, someone has to.





	I want you to be my business

**Author's Note:**

> SHEGA FLUFF!!!!!
> 
> I'm a sucker for characters being like super sleep deprived and their SO's taking care of them. Probably because I'm a huge insomniac myself lol

"Vega, you're needed on the cargo deck you left something at my work station" Cortez's voice rang through the PA on the ship. Vega cussed under his breath, but headed to the elevator regardless.

"Really Cortez? You made me come all the way down here to-" James started to say dramatically. 

"Shhhh! She's finally sleeping." Cortez cut him off and James was immediately confused. 

"What?" He asked, walking out of the elevator and towards where Cortez kept his work.

"Your girlfriend was down here working on requisitions and she just passed out at the station" he said, pointing to Julie's sleeping form. 

"Esteban that's not funny, she's our CO." James said. 

"Everyone knows you two are together it's not like you're good at hiding it. Just take her back up to her cabin and make her rest" 

James opened his mouth to argue but couldn't come up with a response. He made a good point, Julie hadn't been sleeping again and it was obvious. The dark circles under her eyes grew by the day, and she always had a coffee with her on board. He sighed, and walked over to her side, crouching down. She was breathing deep, the muscles in her face slack. 

"Hey Lola," He said, softly putting a hand on her back. She made a small noise that made his chest feel tight. Fuck she's adorable. "Come on let’s get you up to your cabin."

She let him coax her out of the chair, and she sleepily wrapped her arms around his neck as he scooped up her legs. 

Cortez gave him a thumbs up and James rolled his eyes, heading back towards the elevator. Vega got her up to her cabin no problem, and gently laid her down on her bed. She mumbled something unintelligible and James smiled, working on untying her boots. He got them off of her without her waking up, and tucked her under the covers. He lingered just long enough to see her peacefully asleep before turning to leave. James left the captain’s cabin but paused before getting in the elevator.

"Hey EDI?" he asked.

"Yes, Lieutenant Vega?" 

"Can you make sure nothing gets through to her unless it’s an emergency?"

"Certainly. Shepard has not been resting enough for her health. All incoming messages and notifications will be withheld" 

"Thanks EDI"

"Of course, Lieutenant."

\---  
She was in that place again. With the fog, the ghosts of those who died because of her. Their voices pressed on her conscious, and shadowy forms surrounded her. They stole the air from her lungs, crying out for her to save them, but her movements were so slow, as if she were wading through molasses.

Julie woke up with a start, sitting straight up, a cry on her lips. Her hand hit the spot on her side where her pistol usually was to find that it wasn't there. She was disoriented for a minute, looking around wildly, but then realized that she was in her own bed. Wait. What? Last thing she remembered she was down in the cargo hold working on requisitions for their next couple of missions in case they didn't have time to stop on the Citadel...

"Uh...EDI?" she asked tentatively. She knew EDI could still hear her but it was weird now that she was like...a person.

"Yes, Shepard?"

"How did I get to my cabin?"

"Lieutenant Vega carried you" 

"He...he what?! How long was I out?!"

"About 9 hours, Shepard"

"Nine fucking...?!" She muttered, throwing herself out of bed. "Why did no one get me up?"

"The Lieutenant asked me to withhold all notifications and messages" 

"Oh did he now" Julie asked under her breath. She stomped over to her terminal and smashed the intercom button. 

"Vega. Conference room. 5 minutes" She said. Julie grabbed a hair tie and threw her curls into a bun, then quickly put on a fresh undershirt and pulled on her boots. Three minutes later she was pacing the conference room, eyes scanning a datapad, catching up on what she missed while asleep. Several annoyed messages from politicians and of course more requests for finding people who have gone missing in the war. She didn't have the time to help everyone but she tried her damndest to get people the resources they needed.

"Commander?" James asked, walking into the room.

"Vega." She said, putting the datapad on the table and fixing James with a glare. He stood with his chin high and hands folded behind his back. "What the fuck, James" 

"All due respect, Ma'am, but you haven't been sleeping. Cortez told me you passed out at the requisitions terminal so I took you up to your cabin." He said. Julie narrowed her eyes. 

"I've been fine" she said, crossing her arms. 

"Bullshit. You stumble around the ship like a fuckin zombie, you barely eat, and you keep getting hurt on easy assignments." He said, breaking his calm demeanor and approaching her. 

"Mind your own business, Vega." Julie said. She was too proud for her own good, and had refused to talk to James about what was wrong. They usually had open communication and worked out together, teasing and flirting the whole time. But something happened and Julie withdrew, and then she stopped taking care of herself. 

"I'm not the only one who's worried. I'm just the only one stupid enough to try and do something about it" he said. She raised an eyebrow at him but he ignored it. "Most people are a little more afraid of getting decked in the face than I am."

Shepard snorted at that. Vega sure could be reckless sometimes, but she thought they worked past his death wish.

"Lola, I want you to be my business" he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Julie sighed, her composure crumbling. She rubbed her temples and leaned in to James' touch. 

"You're not wrong. Sorry for... you know, being an ass. It's just worse now more than ever. The entire Galaxy is depending on my leadership and nothing wants to go right" she said. He wouldn't pry. Not now at least. He got her to get some rest and managed to not get punched in the face, so he was taking his victories. 

"Doesn't mean you can stop taking care of yourself, Lola. You hungry?" He asked. She took a breath to settle herself before answering. 

"Yeah let's go get some food. And then I'm making you help me with reports." She said, pushing him away and snatching the datapad back off the table. 

"Beats putting up with Esteban complaining about my shuttle flying methods" he said. Julie shot him a glare and he chuckled.Didn’t matter to James how pissed she got. As long as his Lola was okay, he was good.


End file.
